There are many scenarios in which e-mail messages with attachments are inadvertently routed to unintended recipients. As one example, a manager creates a word processing document and marks it as confidential which indicates that this document should only be accessible to certain individuals within an organization. Later, the manager seeks to send the document to stakeholders A, B, and C; however, the manager inadvertently sends the document to stakeholders A, B, and unintended recipient D. In such case, recipient D will receive the document which can have negative consequences for the manager and/or the organization.